


Mommy & Daddy

by LesboDyke



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Incest, Multi, fluff!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3402527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesboDyke/pseuds/LesboDyke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Meme Prompt: Before or after curse; Snow/MM cuddles and kisses Emma while Charming/David fucks her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mommy & Daddy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MasFawkes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasFawkes/gifts).



> Different Verse to 'Love You All The Same'

“Shhh sweetheart.” Snow urged, stroking Emma's hair, her nails just barely scratching her daughters scalp as she held her close, relishing in the feel of being able to hold her baby.  
Emma attempted to clamp her mouth shut, but she just couldn't keep quiet, another moan leaving her as Charming lazily thrust his hips forward once more, sliding himself deeper still into her warm wetness.  
Snow smiled, tilting Emma's head up to press a soft kiss to her lips, the touch almost chaste as she continued just slowly stroking her blonde curls.  
“It's okay Emma, we've got you.” She assured, kissing her again as Charming continued to rock his hips. The position they were in wasn't all that conducive to much more than softly rocking his hips forward, but it was enough to get feeling, enough to make Emma gasp and moan and writhe about on the bed.  
Emma bit her lip to stop herself, knowing she was about to cry out _Daddy!_  as his fingers reached between them to stroke at her clit gently, causing her hips to jerk forward almost violently.  
  
“Let go, Emma. It's okay.” Charming's voice was strained as he continued to rock, determined to hold out until Emma had come, but that was proving more difficult than he'd expected. The little noises she made, and watching her respond to her mothers gentle touch did little to help him keep composure.  
  
“You don't have to be afraid with us baby. Nothing can make us leave you.” Snow whispered, her lips mere inches from Emma's own. Another chaste kiss before she spoke again.  
“Mommies and Daddies never leave their babies.” Emma's insides clenched and lit on fire, her orgasm speeding through her almost out of nowhere as the words hit home.  
Charming grunted, burying his face in the nape of Emma's neck as he came before relaxing, resting his arm over her stomach as Snow peppered her face with loving kisses.  
“Such a good girl.” She praised, pulling Emma closer as Charming reluctantly left her heat to dispose of the condom. Emma blushed, shifting to hide herself in Snow's collarbone, which she allowed, smiling as she resumed running her fingers through the blonde's hair.  
  
“We love you Emma.” Charming whispered as he clambered back into the bed, pressing a kiss to the back of her neck.  
  
“So, so, much.” Snow added on and they both smiled at the answering mumble that sounded from Emma, though it was muffled by Snow's skin.  
  
“Love you too Mommy and Daddy.”


End file.
